


The pain

by Pcy_123456



Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pcy_123456/pseuds/Pcy_123456
Kudos: 6





	The pain

林一第一次遇见邓伦，是在走廊里。  
邓伦抱着一摞高高的练习册急匆匆的就撞到了他身上。  
林一刚要发火，转念一想自己这初来乍到，还是忍忍。  
练习册撒了一地。  
林一蹲下帮他一起捡，抬眼看了一眼，好白，是相当白的一个男生，嘴唇很饱满，颜色是引人注目的红，像蔷薇，嘴角有一点淤痕，大夏天还穿着贴身的高领衫。  
“谢谢。”男生捡起练习册匆匆离去。  
县城里还真没见过这么好看的男生，林一心想。被撞到的火气全消了。  
林一的老家在一个小县城，常年不回家的林老爸在外面闯荡多年，终于在上海做买卖发了家，成了暴发户。林一举家迁移到了上海，住了大房子，还进了个私立学校。  
林一也想过自己个乡下小子来大城市会不会受排挤，不过转念一想，在自己县里的高中也是高中一霸，人又生的高大帅气，这不，刚进校门没一会儿，便接收到了几个女生用眼神暗送的秋波。  
安了安了，玩儿的转，林一告诉自己。  
二年级11班，林一一路在走廊看着班级牌。  
到了。

“林一同学从今天开始就要和大家在一起学习了，希望你们互帮互帮，团结友爱。来，让我们掌声欢迎新同学。”  
“你先坐最后一排吧。”  
班主任刘老师交待完，林一就往座位走，一路上扫视了一圈，不错，有几个漂亮妹子。  
再一看，呦呵，刚才撞到的白净小子也和自己一个班。  
林一坐在最后一排的角落柱着胳膊看着课间嬉闹的男男女女，感觉到了些许寂寞，果然，远离家乡难免寂寞啊。  
想抽烟。  
眼神不自觉飘到了白净小子。  
还在学习，真是无趣。  
凭他的长相不应该这么无趣啊，现在的小姑娘净不都喜欢这种白白净净的么。

“你好，请……请问你是叫林一吗？”林一正在看着邓伦思考，一个圆脸女生红着脸磕磕巴巴的问。  
“我是。怎么了。”林一依旧是柱着胳膊的吊儿郎当样儿。  
“没，没事，就是问问。”女生说完便转身跑开了。  
啊，这该死的魅力。林一心想。  
林一从来没有刻意去看邓伦，但是不知怎的，视线最后总会落在邓伦身上，邓伦的鼻梁十分秀气挺俏，他盯着邓伦曲线优美的侧脸发起了呆，注意到邓伦右脸上有一颗小痣。  
一定是因为邓伦是他来到这个学校最早遇见的人，林一心想。  
每次看向邓伦，上课时间他都是在认认真真的听课，然后下课就趴在桌子上睡觉，感觉好像没什么朋友的样子，也没人会主动和他说话。只有下午半个小时的大课间他才会出去。  
林一在原来的高中算是半个混混，抽烟喝酒打架样样不落。但是为什么说是半个混混呢，因为他有度，说白了也是无聊的，父母都忙着挣钱没人管他，他又不爱学习，总得给自己找点事干吧。  
但是来了这头儿，林一总有种村里人进城的自卑感，上海不比他的小县城，不是他能任性的地方。  
但是他还是不爱学习，陋习又使不得了，于是林一想了想，那我就上课发呆，下课打篮球吧。  
第二天下午两节课间的大课间，林一拿着篮球，意气风发的往球场去了，看爷秀爆全场。  
球场很大，有足足十个场地，林更新随意挑了个场地就加入了，篮球小子们么，总能很快的混到一起去。  
打了不过十分钟，林一就汗流浃背了，中场休息他把衣服掀起来擦了擦汗，露出了明显的小麦色腹肌，场地边响起了女生的尖叫，原来不知不觉间已经汇集了一波迷妹在看他打球。  
林一心里乐开了花，脸上却还是故作高冷，他转头本想看一下妹子们的颜值，却意外捕捉到了一个意想不到的身影。  
是邓伦。  
站在与林一隔了两个场地的场外，手中拿着瓶矿泉水和毛巾。  
几个男生刚下场，他们的体格都十分健硕，将一米八几的邓伦都衬的十分单薄。  
男生们迅速的将邓伦围了起来，为首的男生拿过邓伦手里的毛巾和水，凑到邓伦的耳边不知道说了句什么，邓伦本来就不好看的脸色变得又阴沉了几分。  
“看什么呢你。”一起打球的男生顺着林更新的眼神也看向了邓伦。  
“老弟，听我的，在这个学校千万别惹到不该惹的人，不然日子不好过啊。”  
男生喝了口水继续说道。  
“那个邓伦原来也挺爱打篮球的，打的还挺好，本来挺阳光的一个人，惹到人了，就全完了。”  
林一原本平顺的眉毛皱了起来。  
“惹到人？什么意思？惹到谁了？”  
男生抬起下巴点了一下。  
“就那几个，校篮球队的，领头那个叫张梓晨。邓伦不是长得帅篮球打得好么，惹得张梓晨相中的马子看上他了。后来就惨了，被收拾了一顿给他们当小弟了。说是小弟，其实就是把他孤立了，现在除了他们没人敢和他说话了，毕竟谁也不想惹麻烦。”  
林一听着听着火就上来了。  
“不是，现在都法治社会了，你们这儿怎么还搞这套呢？！以为演电视剧呢？”  
男生拍了拍林一的肩膀示意他淡定。  
“这种事儿哪个学校都有，在咱们这个私立学校，那更是司空见惯了。”  
“其实他真不应该来这个学校，咱这学校的，大部分家里不是有钱就是有势，将来都是要出国混日子的。”  
“邓伦他家没钱，他妈一个人带着他过日子，听说还有病吧。他因为成绩好特招进来的，学校给他的奖学金够他和他妈活好几年了。”  
“奖学金哪来的，校篮球队赞助的，为什么赞助，还不是因为张梓晨他老子是这学校股东嘛。”  
“所以说，在这个学校，别惹上事儿，这里头说道可多着呢。”  
“走啊，接着打球去。”男生招呼林一。  
林一心里乱的像毛线球，摇了摇头。  
大课间后回到教室，林一继续上课发呆，不过这眼神再飘到邓伦的时候，心里就莫名的闹腾，感觉屁股都快坐不住板凳了。  
林一想到了第一次见到邓伦时他嘴角的淤痕。  
想到邓伦被欺负，他就闹心。  
怎么了这是，林一被自己这种感觉弄烦了。  
转了个头，不想了，奶奶的，睡觉。  
之前问林一名字的圆脸妹子现在开始给林一送情书了，不是林一无情，他是真不想收。他被处了一年的前女友给吓怕了，从一开始的活泼可爱到后来的歇斯底里，搞得林一一个头两个大，好不容易分手了，林一觉得自己暂时不想再谈恋爱了。  
他现在总盯着邓伦，自从知道了邓伦被欺负的事儿，他就总想做点什么。林一从来都是个行侠仗义的人，但是理智告诉他别多管闲事。  
后来闹心了几天，林一一拍桌子，去他妈的，老子不信邪了，老子就要和他做朋友了。  
于是课间林一一屁股就坐在了邓伦旁边。  
“你热吗，给你扇扇风。”说完林一拿起邓伦的本子就给邓伦扇起了风。  
邓伦没动，几秒钟后才用一种看傻子又有些提防的眼神看向了他。  
“周末，一起去打篮球吗？”林一看着邓伦，邓伦的眼睛是很细长的凤眼，眼尾流畅的上翘，眼睫毛很长，长长的垂下来，映衬在邓伦白皙柔软的下眼睑上，看着俊美极了。  
“新来的，你不怕吗？”邓伦问林一。  
林一大敞四开的瘫坐在凳子上，一副玩世不恭的样子。  
“怕什么，有什么好怕的。”  
林一和邓伦四目相对。  
周末下午林一在约好的篮球场等着邓伦，不知道邓伦会不会来，他有点紧张。  
林一挠了挠头，觉得这状态有点不对，妈的，怎么有点像等心上人的感觉呢，不应该啊，老子是直男啊。  
“嘿！”  
正在林一准备进一步思考的时候，邓伦不知何时已经来了，一个篮球向林一飞来。  
林一刚好接住，露出了一个傻笑。  
“嗬，吓我一跳。哈哈”  
林一和邓伦打了一下午的篮球，就像之前一起打篮球的男生说的一样，邓伦的篮球打的真的不错。动作毫不拖拉，投篮也是干净利落。  
最关键的，打篮球的邓伦终于有了少年人的活力，不再是教室里死气沉沉的模样。  
临近黄昏林一和邓伦坐在场边休息，两个人身上都汗津津的，散发着热气。  
“真开心啊，好久没打篮球了。”邓伦看着天空说道。  
林一咕嘟咕嘟喝着水。  
“害！多大点事儿！以后每个周末咱俩都来打篮球。”  
“谢谢你。”邓伦看向林一说。  
林一一转头，就看到了邓伦的笑容。  
天，世界上怎么会有这么好看的笑呢，林一心想。黄昏的阳光打在邓伦的脸上，林一看得见邓伦细腻脸上的细小绒毛。邓伦嘴角上扬的弧度像一轮弯月，月光照在他心上，他醉了。  
气氛突然变得就变得暧昧起来，林一慢慢向前靠近，他以为邓伦会躲，但是没有。  
两片唇瓣小心翼翼的贴在了一起，去他妈的直男，老子爱上他了。林一心想。  
晚上回家后，林一加了邓伦的微信，发了个“晚安”后，他傻呵呵的笑了，真没想到有一天老子会搞基哈哈。正高兴的时候却想到了校队，林一的眼神阴沉了下来。  
周一的大课间，邓伦依旧是站在场边给张梓晨拿着水和毛巾，林一一把抓过邓伦的手腕，在周围人震惊的眼神中，林一拉走了邓伦。  
“你……你干什么！”走到偏僻的角落，邓伦甩开了林一的手。  
“以后我罩着你，你不用再看他们脸色了。”  
“你别说傻话了，这下惨了。”邓伦眼神慌乱，手足无措起来。  
“嘿！嘿！看着我！别怕！我保护你！”林一看着邓伦如此紧张的模样，一把握住了邓伦的肩膀强迫邓伦和他对视。  
“你是不是误会了什么，以后别再和我见面了。”邓伦挣脱开林一的手，急匆匆的跑开了，留下林一一个人楞在了原地。  
邓伦慌乱的拿出手机，果然看到了短信。  
完了。

邓伦觉得自己像一个腐烂的苹果，外表刷了鲜艳的漆，切开里面全是蛆虫。  
“唔……嗯……唔唔唔唔唔。”邓伦嘴里含着张铭钊的阴茎，张铭钊跪在邓伦的头顶，阴茎深深的插进了邓伦的喉咙。  
邓伦手里也没闲着，虽然看不见，右手也被把着撸动着一条粗紫的阴茎。  
邓伦忍着干呕吞吐着这尺寸不小的阴茎，下身两条大长腿被大大的向两边打开，张梓晨正用力操弄着两条腿中间的蜜穴。  
“臭婊子，你还谈上恋爱了吗？”张梓晨啪的给了邓伦一个耳光。  
张梓晨下身玩了命的往里捅，他是真的生气了，恨不得用自己的鸡巴活活操死邓伦，居然敢找个男人给他脸色看。  
“还找个男朋友，你真他妈的被我们操成同性恋了？我们几个还满足不了你？三个鸡巴还不够你吃的？真他妈贱！”张梓晨觉得还是不解气，怎么操都不解气。  
“子涵！别他妈撸了！过来！躺这儿！”张梓晨指挥了起来。  
张子涵平躺在床上，张梓晨拖着邓伦的肩膀把他拽了起来，让他跪坐在张子涵的阴茎上。  
“自己吃进去。”张梓晨说。  
邓伦扶着张子涵的阴茎一点点的向下坐，他好疼，感觉肠道里仿佛被刀片割了几道口子，  
邓伦皱着眉，红润丰满的嘴唇也抿了起来。  
他们几个偏偏就爱看邓伦痛苦的样子，实在是有一种别样的诱惑。  
张鸣钊跨站在张子涵身体两侧，阴茎正对着邓伦的嘴，他把着邓伦乌黑的短发，让邓伦又为他口交起来。  
“唔……唔……”邓伦一边为张鸣钊口交一边继续向下坐，实在太疼了，他哆哆嗦嗦的，就是坐不到底。  
张鸣钊握柱邓伦白皙的肩头，猛的就向下按去。  
“唔！嗯嗯……咳咳咳咳咳”猛烈的刺激让邓伦侧头吐出了张鸣钊的阴茎猛烈咳嗽起来。  
“不行……不行……真的太疼了……”邓伦把握住张鸣钊的手哀求。  
其实一开始邓伦被他们几个轮辱时，身为男人被奸淫的耻辱感让他耻于求饶示弱。  
可是第一次只是开始，他们三人又威胁他第二次，第三次，第无数次，每一次的性交都让邓伦痛苦无比。邓伦越不出声，他们就操的越狠，三个人换着操弄邓伦，非要邓伦求饶才肯停下动作。直到后来他真的被操怕了，他的精神就像易断的橡皮筋，对疼痛越来越敏感。  
“滚你妈的！”张梓晨从背后掐住邓伦的脖子将他按倒在张子涵的身上，露出了交合的部分。  
邓伦的后穴已经被撑的满满的，穴口泛出临近透明的白。  
张梓晨拿过润滑向邓伦的后穴又挤了大块润滑，他跪坐在床上，将阴茎对准了已经被充满的后穴。  
意识到张梓晨要做什么的邓伦如同被捞上岸的鱼般猛烈挣扎了起来。  
“真的不行！真的不行！我会死的！”  
躺在床上的张子涵搂住邓伦的头用力按在自己的胸前。张鸣钊死死按住了邓伦挣扎的双手。  
张梓晨掐着邓伦的腰，阴茎势如破竹般的挤进了邓伦原本已经没有丝毫缝隙的后穴。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”邓伦毫不收敛的尖叫声响彻在房间。说是尖叫，其实更接近于嘶吼了。  
“草……这不是……进来了吗……”张梓豪感受着这种奇妙的感受，他感受到一种前所未有的刺激感。  
“你都被我们操熟操烂了，你的烂穴比街头的妓女都牛，装得下我们两个。”张梓晨疯狂的侮辱着邓伦，他本来就好在床上说脏口，此时生着气对着邓伦更是什么脏说什么。  
张梓晨在邓伦的呼痛声中动作了起来，他和张子涵你来我往，保持着频率抽插在邓伦的后穴中。  
“你男朋友肯定做梦都想不到，找个男的居然比街头太妹都脏。”  
“这叫双龙你懂吗，这世上被双龙的人可不多，你是其中一个，你多荣幸啊。”  
污言秽语如海浪般涌进邓伦的耳朵，他真的不知道自己做错了什么，会让自己走到今天这个地步。  
邓伦的爸早早就抛下他们母子走了，邓伦的母亲一个人开了个小早餐铺风里雨里的把邓伦拉扯大，这些年虽然日子一直过的清贫，但是他真的特别知足。  
但是生活，总愿意给好人多一些磨难。  
邓伦的母亲四十多岁就出现了阿兹海默症的症状，医生说这病无药可治的时候邓伦真的想问问老天爷，为什么。  
越来越严重的症状让邓伦的母亲越来越难以自理，邓伦忙于学业没办法二十四小时的看护她，又没钱将她送进疗养院。  
正当邓伦一筹莫展的时候，海东私立中学给他发来了邀请，公立学校第一名的他引起了海东中学的注意。海东中学愿意提供给他全额奖学金，金额之多足够邓伦母亲进疗养院疗养几年。  
邓伦坐在海东校长办公室里签完入学合同时终于松了一口气，居然有这么好的事，邓伦心想。  
这时候邓伦还不知道，命运给的一切礼物，都是有代价的。  
刚入学的邓伦青春活力，乐观爱笑，他觉得苦难终于减轻了些。意气风发的他热爱打篮球，帅气的脸蛋身影自然吸引了不少迷妹，这其中就有张梓晨从初中追到高中的女神。  
女孩是明艳漂亮的，放学路上直接堵住了邓伦，在全校学生的面前就大声表达了自己的喜欢。  
邓伦一瞬间有点懵，女孩冲上来给了他脸颊一个吻，随后就欢快的跑开了。  
邓伦并没有在意，在他不远处站着的张梓晨可是心里翻江倒海了起来，扭曲的嫉妒在他心里如野草般疯长。  
邓伦站在学校仓库里，手中拿着收到的信，上面写着晚上放学后在仓库见，还画了一个爱心。  
邓伦等了一会儿，看了眼表，已经六点十五，还是没有人来。入秋的天气已经有些凉意，他活动了一下已经站的有些麻木的腿准备走了。  
仓库的拉门突然被拉下来，眼前一片漆黑。  
邓伦小腹被猛击了一拳，他痛苦的弯下身子。随后一个健壮的身影把他压在了地上。  
仓库的灯被打开，是张梓晨。  
张梓晨此时面目阴沉，压着嗓子靠近邓伦的脸说道。  
“你还真敢来啊你。”  
“你来想做什么，上我的马子？！别他妈癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉了！”  
“妈的。偏偏看上你这穷小子。”  
“少跟他废话梓晨，好好教训教训他。”邓伦这才注意到一旁还站着两个男生，校队的张子涵和张鸣钊。  
“我得想想怎么收拾你能给你点教训。”张梓晨简直是从牙缝里挤出的这句话。  
邓伦觉得简直是莫名其妙，他开始剧烈挣扎起来，都是正值青春年少的小伙子，邓伦也不是吃素的。  
场景很快就变成了邓伦和张梓晨厮打了起来，张子涵和张鸣钊想上前帮忙，张梓晨怒吼。  
“都他妈别过来！还能解决不了他不成！”  
张梓晨的体格毕竟碾压了邓伦，没几分钟张梓晨就彻底压制住了邓伦。  
邓伦的腹部受到几次重拳猛击，他捂住腹部痛苦的蜷缩了起来。  
邓伦的脸上挂了彩，在白净的小脸上看着颇有几分我见犹怜的气息。  
张梓晨从刚才的打斗中喘息粗气平息着气息。他伸手捏住了邓伦的下颚使邓伦转向他，张梓晨打量着邓伦。  
“长得确实不错啊你。皮肤也是白的出奇，怪不得她能看上你啊。”张梓晨边说边拿手背拍打邓伦的脸。  
“你说，我要是毁了你这张脸呢。”张梓晨拿出折叠刀在邓伦细腻白皙的脸颊上划过。  
冰冷的刀刃让邓伦倒吸了一楼冷气，有些瑟缩。这个人真是疯了。  
“别怕，这方法太俗，还容易摊上事儿，我想到一个更好的办法。”  
“张鸣钊张子涵你俩过来，把他手脚都给我按住。”  
手脚都被按住的邓伦慌了起来，这种被束缚任人宰割的感觉真的不好。  
“你们认真的吗？！我到底招你们惹你们了！放开我！我告诉你们我会报警的！”  
张梓晨笑了，边脱裤子边说。  
“报啊，让你报，我就怕你之后就没脸报警了。”  
看着张梓晨突然脱起了裤子，张子涵张鸣钊也懵了一下。  
“梓晨，这是？”张子涵带着疑问看向了张梓晨。  
“招惹了我本来相中的马子，我就只好让他代替一下呗。”  
张鸣钊本来以为只是要揍这个邓伦一顿给点教训，然而现在事情的走向有点超出了他的预期。  
“这……不太好吧梓晨。”张鸣钊迟疑的说。  
“别他妈废话，你俩看着就行。给我握住他的腿。”  
邓伦终于看懂了这张梓晨的意图，他再度剧烈挣扎了起来。  
“放开我！妈的给我放开！你们疯了！”  
张梓晨毫不客气的又是几拳。邓伦瞬间眼前黑了一下，狭长的凤眼开始涣散，耳朵嗡嗡的耳鸣了起来。  
趁邓伦被揍老实的时候，张梓晨已经脱光了自己的下半身，开始动手脱起了邓伦的裤子。  
张子涵张鸣钊眉头都拧了起来，他俩还是觉得事情十分不妙。  
邓伦的神志刚恢复一点，就觉得下身凉嗖嗖的，整个下体已经完全暴露在了空气里，他又试着动了动腿，两条光裸的大腿被张子涵张鸣钊一左一右牢牢锁住向两边大敞开来。  
“不……不……你们疯了……我是男的啊！”  
张梓晨拉开邓伦的上衣拉链，一把撕开了邓伦的衬衫，纽扣哗啦哗啦崩了一地。  
张梓晨看着邓伦裸露的白皙胸脯，邓伦的胸肉不似少年般干瘪，也不像张梓晨般坚硬，而是肌肉微微的隆起，配合他雪白的皮肤，满满的肉欲感。  
张梓晨一边伸手揉捏邓伦的胸肉一遍说道，手下的感觉细腻又很有弹性，这滋味实在是好。  
“男的怎么了，谁说男人和男人就不能做那事儿呢。”  
“你看我，都硬了。”张梓晨拿着自己的阴茎拍打上邓伦的大腿根。  
“这都得怪你自己，一个男的长这么白嫩，脸蛋也好看，才会让我想上你。”  
“你他妈就是个变态！”邓伦一口唾沫吐到了张梓晨的脸上。  
张梓晨抹了一下脸上的口水，对着邓伦的后穴口就想往里捅，邓伦顿时觉得下体仿佛要被撕裂般的疼痛，但是男人的尊严让他咬紧了牙关。  
“草！太干了！”张梓晨见进入实在是费劲，从包里拿出了护手霜。  
“小姑娘放的，没想到用在这儿了。”边说边挤出大坨护手霜涂在了邓伦的后穴口。  
“这回总行了吧。”张梓晨再度提枪上阵，这次在护手霜润滑的作用下，粗大的龟头一点点破入了邓伦的甬道。  
“唔！”剧烈的疼痛让邓伦咬紧牙关，额头上青筋暴起起来，他觉得自己正在被人活生生从中间劈成两半。  
张梓晨终于全根没入，层层的肠肉温暖的包裹着他的阴茎，张梓晨停顿了一下免得立刻就泄了出来。  
“草！大钊子涵你俩一定要来试试。他妈的，太鸡巴爽了！”说完张梓晨开始试着抽动起来。  
抽插逐渐变得顺畅，张梓晨大开大干起来。  
看着邓伦眉头紧锁的样子，张梓晨觉得心里爽极了，强大的征服感涌上了年轻人躁动的心。  
“怎么样邓伦，爽吗，看清楚了，你被我给操了。”张梓晨拍了拍邓伦的脸，揪起邓伦的头发使邓伦的上半身抬起迫使邓伦看着两人相连的部位。  
粗大的阴茎进出已经被操弄的泛着白沫的后穴，后穴被塞的满满的，每次进出都会翻带出穴口的粉肉。  
邓伦痛苦的闭紧双眼，感觉自己的自尊已经被彻底摧毁了。  
张子涵和张鸣钊喘着粗气看着眼前淫糜的场面，他们两个还是处男，钳住邓伦腿的工作让他们二人正好能看到交合的部位。两人都已经面色泛红，下体发硬了。  
张梓晨下体如马达般进行着最后冲刺，闷哼一声射在了邓伦的体内。他心满意足的撤出来时，看到了张子涵和张鸣钊隔着衣裤都明显勃起的下体。  
张梓晨边擦着下体边说。  
“你们两个处男看了半天学会没啊，这货虽然不是女的，滋味可一点不比女的差，不上别怪我看不起你俩啊。”  
张子涵和张鸣钊面面相觑了起来，最后张子涵一咬牙一跺脚，去他妈的。  
“梓晨你来握他腿！”  
张子涵把裤子向下拉露出了阴茎，他的阴茎不比张梓晨的长，但却异常的粗。  
张子涵对着邓伦已经被操的不能闭拢的小穴就怼了进去。  
“唔…”一声闷哼从邓伦的喉咙里发了出来。  
张梓晨玩味的看着邓伦。  
“子涵啊，这小子挺能忍，用你的大粗鸡巴给他长长见识啊哈哈哈哈”  
张子涵已经听不见外界的声音，初尝性爱的他感觉满脑子都集中在了下体，好温暖，好紧，还想要更多。  
张子涵双手握住邓伦的腰动作了起来，起初动作还有些笨拙，慢慢的也得了要领猛烈抽插了起来。  
邓伦觉得疼痛越来越强烈，直至让人难以忍受。他睁开一直紧闭的双眼，入眼是张子涵在他身上上下起伏的胸膛，张子涵已经大汗淋漓，汗水顺着脖颈向下流。  
邓伦看着上上下下起起伏伏的胸膛，觉得视线有些恍惚了起来，感受到又一股热流喷溅在自己的身体里，他双眼一闭，晕过去了。  
张鸣钊起身看着已经一片狼藉的邓伦。  
“这……这怎么到我还晕过去了……”  
张梓晨笑了。  
“可能是子涵的大鸡巴太猛了哈哈哈哈哈。没事儿大钊，上就完了。”  
邓伦是在身后的冲撞感中醒过来的，他一共晕倒不过十分钟，已经被摆成了跪趴的姿势，大腿依旧大大的敞开方便进入，大腿韧带像撕裂般的疼。  
张鸣钊拽住邓伦的头发借力，下体侵犯的十分用力，一下一下似打桩，随后射在了邓伦的体内。  
“大钊！有点快啊！哈哈哈。”张梓晨调笑起张鸣钊。  
张鸣钊将阴茎抽出邓伦的后穴，发出了“啵”的一声。  
张鸣钊挠了挠头。  
“第一次嘛！下次就有经验了！”  
邓伦趴在地上已经是气若游丝，身上没有一个地方不疼的，后穴更是疼的要命。  
邓伦原本粉嫩的穴口已经变的绯红，后穴里如小溪般流出白浊，白浊之中还掺着丝丝红色。  
张梓晨揪起邓伦的头发迫使他抬起头，他靠近邓伦的耳边。  
“以后你就是我小弟了。晚上加你微信，你最好听话，不然保证你们班群里都是你挨操的靓照。”张梓晨恶魔般的声音响在耳边，邓伦瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“还有，说白了你和你妈都是我家在养，自己想想吧你。”马上快出仓库门时，张梓晨突然停下侧过头说。  
从那天起邓伦就成了张梓晨的小弟。  
张梓晨在课间大摇大摆的走进11班，大大咧咧的就搂住了邓伦，  
“我告诉你们，邓伦是我小弟。以后谁也别打扰他听懂没。”  
此话一出，整个学校都对他避而远之，毕竟谁也不想招惹张梓晨这个二世祖。  
张梓晨曾经的女神听说邓伦被欺负的事情，仗着张梓晨对她的宠爱气势汹汹的在课间堵住了张梓晨。  
“你太过分了！你怎么能那么对邓伦！”女孩高傲的扬起脖颈看着高出她一大截的张梓晨，她是觉得她会给邓伦出气的。  
张梓晨看着她咋咋呼呼的，落在此时的他眼中就像个扑棱翅膀的小鸡崽子。自从盯上了邓伦，他感觉生活找到了乐趣，对这位昔日的女神已经是全然无感了。  
张梓晨弯下腰看着女生，四目相对，对视着女生因为生气瞪得圆圆的眼。  
“我怎么了我？啊？你在你班级里不是更过分吗？逼得同学割腕的不也是你吗？嗯？”  
女生被张梓晨的态度吓到了，张梓晨从前和她说话一直是轻声细语的，动不动嘘寒问暖，俨然一副舔狗模样。而如今不管是语气还是眼神，简直让人胆寒，已然看不到一点爱意。  
“你……你……”女孩吓得说话都磕巴了起来。  
“你个屁你，你再敢缠着邓伦我找人轮奸你信不信。”张梓晨说这话的时候眼神阴冷至极，女孩吓得当时眼眶就蓄了泪，张梓晨冷冷的瞥了她一眼，绕过她就走了。  
张梓晨他们正值青少年，对性正处于一种狂热的摸索状态，经常把在片子里看到的花样全都往邓伦的身上招呼。  
老师看着邓伦身上经常青一块紫一块的痕迹全当视而不见，却在私下里和邓伦说别因为私事影响学习，毕竟奖学金都是因为你的成绩，你懂的吧。邓伦对着老师点了点头，他明白已经没人能帮助自己了。  
邓伦经常在周末去疗养院看望母亲的时候控制不住的留下泪水。  
目光空洞的母亲会缓慢转过头，握住邓伦的手，眼睛里难得的出现一点光亮。  
“你怎么了孩子，不要哭。”  
听到这句话邓伦往往哭的更厉害起来。  
林一的出现让邓伦感受到了久违的年轻人该有的活力与社交生活。林一亲他的时候他没反对，甚至心里有一点悸动。邓伦想自己应该不是同性恋的，尤其是在被同性性侵过之后，所以他也搞不懂怎么回事，干脆便不想了。  
后面事情就发展成了这样，在被张梓晨张子涵两个人前后夹击操弄时，邓伦觉得自己脑中的弦断了。  
双龙到底还是动作受限，张梓晨一把拉起邓伦，将邓伦的两条腿挂到腰上开始动作起来。  
“你不许喜欢男人，你个肮脏的同性恋。我会操男人都是因为你，都是因为你，妈的。”张梓晨说完激烈的亲吻上邓伦丰满的嘴唇，嘴角已经因为张梓晨的暴力破了口子。  
张梓晨用舌头搅弄着邓伦的口腔，不够，不够，他居然找男朋友，妈的，为什么这么生气。  
张梓晨用力掐住邓伦白皙的脖颈，邓伦觉得空气慢慢变得稀薄起来，眼前也渐渐发黑。  
“梓晨！干什么呢你！”张鸣钊张梓晨一把抓住张梓晨向后脱离了邓伦的身体。  
张梓晨愣了一下，突然找回了神智。他沉默的坐在床上，抬眼看了一眼躺在床上的邓伦，邓伦正喘着粗气大口吸噬着口气，脖子上被勒出了一圈青紫的痕迹。  
张梓晨沉默的坐着，张子涵张鸣钊有些发毛，觉得张梓晨状态有点不对。良久，张梓晨起身穿上衣服就直直的走了出去，张子涵张鸣钊见状也赶紧穿了衣服追了出去。  
邓伦躺在床上，费力的起身从地上的外套里拿出手机，非常平静的拨通了电话。

邓伦今天没来，林一看着邓伦空荡荡的座位，心里莫名涌上一股不祥的预感，年轻的心脏正为了心上人炽烈的跳动着。  
刺耳的警笛划破了喧闹的操场，学生们不顾上课全都一窝蜂涌上床边，叽叽喳喳的讨论起来。  
“我去，张梓晨耶！他犯什么事儿了？”  
“还有张子涵张鸣钊！”  
“没想到他们也有翻车的时候啊哈哈哈哈。”  
林一皱着眉头听着七嘴八舌的讨论，他没有起身去看热闹，只是一直盯着邓伦的座位。  
时间已经过去了一个礼拜，林一给邓伦发的微信短信打的电话全都石沉大海，向老师打听邓伦的住处，老师却支支吾吾的说邓伦生病了在家养病让他不要去打扰。  
又过了两个礼拜周五的一天晚上，他收到了邓伦的短信。约他周六晚上七点在上次的篮球场见。  
林一早早就来到了篮球场，随着太阳渐渐落下，林一终于见到了他一直期待的身影。  
邓伦比之前消瘦了不少，他大夏天里穿着一件黑色高领衫，莹白的脸在黑色的衬托下显得更有一股少年特有的干净纯洁气息。  
“好久不见！听说你生病了！你还好吗？”林一急匆匆的问。  
“我还好。”邓伦看着林一，嘴角扯起一丝微笑。  
邓伦看着他，抢过他手上的篮球。  
“来打球。”邓伦笑着抢过篮球。  
林一和邓伦打了两个小时的篮球，坐在场边休息时，林一盯着邓伦脸边的小痣。这场景似曾相识。  
邓伦回过头来看着他。  
“我只是想和她说清楚所以才去的。”  
“嗯？”林一疑惑的听着邓伦这句没头没尾的话。  
“已经不重要了。”邓伦向前亲吻上了林一的嘴唇。  
这是一个缠绵的吻，仿佛他俩是两个相爱多年的恋人。  
恋恋不舍的分开，林一感觉自己的脸有点红，丢人了，怎么弄的跟纯情初中生似的。  
“要不要来我家，晚上。”林一说。  
马上又觉得不太对。  
“我是说打游戏！咱俩可以一起打游戏！”林一马上补充了一句。  
邓伦看着林一笑出了声。他看着林一蓬乱的头发，浑身的活力气息，觉得这才应该是青春该有的模样。  
“下次吧。下次。”

林一坐在教室里，邓伦的座位已经坐了新的同学。  
他脑袋一片空白的处理着老师刚刚通知的邓伦已经转学到国外的消息。  
张梓晨一行人从此也消失在了海东中学。  
后来有传闻说邓伦出国和张梓晨三人有关系，毕竟邓伦家里穷这是大家都知道的事情。  
这件事成了少男少女们茶余饭后的谈资，是他们青春路上的一点点调味，待这批学生毕业后，便再也不会有人提起。  
林一握紧拳头听着同学们的讨论，觉得心脏有种巨大的疼痛感。  
他始终也不曾知道那个脸边有颗小痣，同他接过两次吻的漂亮男孩到底遭遇了什么。


End file.
